


Dito nalang ba?

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, working
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: May relasyon na hindi alam paano tapusin, may mga relasyon na di kayang tapusin at may mga relasyon na ayaw mo pang tapusin.





	Dito nalang ba?

**Author's Note:**

> Initial plan ko sana one shot lang kaso napag isipan ko na dagdagan ng isa pang chapter sa susunod (pag natapos ko na ung mga fic fest prompts ko lol). Btw this is fic is unbeta

“Blocked mo kasi sya tapos move-on ka na” yun ang sabi ng kaibigan nyang si Luhan habang tumatambay sila sa isang coffee shop. Pero kahit na siguro gawin yun ni Kyungsoo ay wala paring silbli na dahil kabisado parin nya ang lahat ng password ng ni Jongin. Hindi madali para kay Kyungsoo na basta nalang limutin ang ano mang meron sila ng binata noon dahil ilang taon din silang nag-sama at tumira sa isang sa isang bahay. 

 

Paano ba makakamove-on kung sa bawat sulok ng kanyang bahay ang may mga ala-ala na di niya makalimutan masaya man o malungkot pero ang mga ala-ala nalang kasi ang natitira sa limang taon nilang pag-sasama. 

 

“Di benta mo ung apartment nyo tapos hanap ka ng ibang condo” umiling lang si Kyungsoo 

 

“Kung baguhin mo ung set up” 

 

“Ayoko din, ito ang gustong ayos ng bahay ni Jongin at ayoko syang baguhin” napabuntong hininga nalang si Luhan kahit sya mismo ay sumusuko na. 

 

“Ano ba kasi ang dahilan bakit bigla kayong naghiwalay?” Ayan tinanong na ni Luhan, ilang linggo na din kasi mula ng nakapag-decide si Jongin at Kyungsoo na maghiwalay ngunit hanggang ngayon ay di parin nila sinasabi ang dahilan.  

 

“Basta, mutual decision namin yun” yan palagi ang sinasagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan mutual decision na ngayon sya lang din ang nahihirapan, ngunit sa totoo ay si Jongin lang ang nag desisyon nito at napilitan lamang si Kyungsoo. 

 

_ “Soo isang taon lang, kailangan ko lang ng isang taon na matuto at mag focus sa business namin pagkatapos ay babalikan din kita.” sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin habang nakaupo sila sa sala at nanonood ng tv.  _

 

_ “Pero Jongin pwede naman parin maging tayo kahit sa sitwasyon na to bakit kailangan pa nating maghiwalay? Jongin mahal mo pa ba ako or ito ung paraan mo para unti unti akong mapalayo sayo?”  _

 

_ “Soo hindi naman ako nakikipaghiwalay sayo kailangan ko lang lumayo saglit tandaan mo mahal kita di kita kayang iwan.” paliwanag ng nakakabata.  _

 

_ “Putangina Jongin parehas lang yun iiwan mo pa rin ako. Kung gusto mo talagang umalis eh lumayas ka na dito at wag ka nang babalik” _

  
  
  


 

Sabado ngayon at dahil tinatamad kumilos si Kyungsoo napagdesisyonan nya na mahiga lang sa kama, naka open na naman ang facebook ni Kyungsoo at tumitingin ng mga updates hanggang sa nakita nya ang isang tag photo ni Jongin na galing sa isang kaibigan na Byun Baekhyun ang pangalan.  

 

_ Breakfast!  _ iyon ang naka-caption sa larawan kung saan ay nakaupo si Jongin sa harapan ni Baekhyun at ngumigiti. Napaluha nalang si Kyungsoo nung napagtanto nya na sa paboritong restaurant nila nag breakfast si Jongin at si Baekhyun biglang humagulgol si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang galit at selos. Nung araw yun ay nawalan na sya ng gana  at nanatili nalang humiga sa kama. 

 

“bangon na nga dyan lalabas tayo ngayon” hinila ni Luhan si Kyungsoo ngunit kahit anong gawin ng kaibigan ay di parin bumabangon si Kyungsoo. 

 

“di okay lang ako dito Han ikaw nalang lumabas pagod ako” sabi niya habang patuloy na humihiga sa kama

 

“Kyungsoo… ilang araw ka ng ganyan pagkatapos ng trabaho umuuwi ka kaagad tapos nagmumok-mok lang sa kwarto mo sa tingin mo ba biglang babalik si Jongin dyan sa pinaggagawa mo?” natahimik nalang ang nakakabata sa dalawa. 

 

“sa sala na kita hihintayin, magbihis ka na susunduin pa natin si Sehun” 

 

Sa wakas ay lumabas din si Kyungsoo kasama si Luhan at ang boyfriend nitong si Sehun para kumain at mag party dun sa bagong bar sa malapit na area. Habang nag uusap ang tatlo ay may matangkad na lalaki ang lumapit sa kanila at tinawag si Kyungsoo. 

 

“Kyungsoo? ikaw ba yan?” lumingon ang binata at nakita ang dating kaibigan

 

“Chanyeol! uy kamusta”  bati nya sa lalaki

 

“eto okay lang naman, ikaw kamusta na? kasama mo ba si Jongin ngayon?” biglang natahimik ang binata at umiling. 

 

“ung mga kaibigan ko ang mga kasama ko” 

 

Nung gabing yun ay nakapag kwentuhan ng matagal ang dalawang magkaibigan, nasabi rin ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol ang tungkol sa kanila ni Jongin dahil sa pabalik-balik na pagtanong ng binata sa kanya. Nung sumunod na araw ay panay na ang tawagan at pagti-text nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol minsan nga ay ina-aya sya ni Chanyeol na lumabas at sya rin ang kinatuwa ni Luhan dahil hindi na nagmu-mukmok sa kwarto si Kyungsoo.  

  
  
  


 

Hindi lingid kay Kyungsoo na may gusto sa kanya si Chanyeol mula nung college palang sila, ngunit kahit na noon pa man ay alam na din ng binata na isa lang ang mahal ni Kyungsoo at yun ay si Kim Jongin. 

 

“Namiss ko to” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang kumakain sila ni Kyungsoo sa isang convinience store pagkatapos ng trabaho, dati kasi nung college sila ay kinahiligan ng dalawa ang tumabay sa isang convenience store malapit sa school nila pagkatapos sa klase. Mula nung nalaman nilang malapit lang ang mga opisina nila ay napag-desisyonan nilang kumain sa isang convinience store sa malapit. Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo ng naalala nya ang mga panahong iyon sa isang convenience store nya din kasi unang nakita si Jongin second year college sila noon habang si Jongin ay first year pa lang. 

 

“Ako din, matagal na din kasi yung huli akong tumambay ng ganito” ngumiti lang ang binata simula kasi nung naging sila ni Jongin ay mas gusto nilang pumunta sa apartment ni Jongin. Nanatili ang dalawa ng halos isang oras bago nila naisipang umuwi.

  
  
  


 

Dahil wala sa mood gumala si Kyungsoo naisipan nyang mag movie marathon nalang ito total Biyernes naman at pwedeng walang tulungan ngunit bago pa makapag-simula si Kyungsoo sa panonood ay may biglang kumatok sa pintuan si Chanyeol may dalawang pagkain at beer para sa kanilang dalawa. Sa kalagitnaan ng kulitan at panonood ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

 

_ +821099031023 _

 

_ Miss na kita  _

 

Binasa muli ni Kyungsoo ang text maikli lang ito pero tagos sa puso, bigla nalang itong natahimik at tumulo ang kayang mga luha mag-dadalawang buwan na din kasi nung huli niyang nakausap si Jongin.

 

“Uy anyare sayo bat ka umiiyak dyan di naman nakakaiyak ang pinapanood natin.” pagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol

 

“wala napuwing lang ako” sagot nya at pinunasan ang namumugtong mga mata. 

 

 

 

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at mukhang nakalimutan na nga ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari ngayon kasi ay masaya na sya na palaging kasama si Chanyeol na para bang tulad lang nung dati. Ngunit hindi alam ni Kyungsop kung bakit sa tuwing sya ay masaya ay biglang nagpaparamdam si Jongin gaya nalang ngayon habang kasama nya si Chanyeol, Luhan at Sehun na nag kumakain sa labas ay bigla nanamang tumunog ang cellphone nito.

 

+ _ 821099031023 _

 

_ Mahal na Mahal parin kita _

 

Napatigil bigla si Kyungsoo sa pagkain at napabuntong hininga habang tinitigan ang kanyang cellphone nang biglang kinuha ito ni Luhan. 

 

“sya ba to?” Galit na tanong ni Luhan ngunit di kumibo si Kyungsoo

 

“Kyungsoo ano ba akala ko naka-move on kana sa kanya? Dapat kasi pinalitan mo rin ung number mo para malimot mo na talaga sya” 

 

“Luhan sa tingin mo ba madali lang? eto nga oh ginagawa ko na lahat para maka move-on para malimot ko sya pero tangina naman please tama na hayaan mo nalang ako alam ko naman tong ginagawa ko.” mapaluhang sinagot ni kyungsoo at pagkatapos ay umalis na sya at iniwan ana mga kaibigan. 

 

Nang nakasakay na si Kyungsoo sa taxi ay hindi na ito napigilang umiyak hindi nadin nya kasi kaya pang itago ang kanyang nadarama, mahal nya parin si Jongin at kahit anong kagaguhan ang gagawin nito ay tatanggapin pa rin sya ni Kyungsoo. Nung gabing yun ay halos di makatulog si Kyungsoo sa kaiisip sa dating kasintahan. 

 

_ Mahal na Mahal parin kita Jongin  _

  
  
  


 

Nagdaan ang mga araw at hindi parin kinakausap ni Kyungsoo si Luhan hindi nya rin sinasagot ang mga tawag nito at nagbibingihan din si Kyungsoo kapag sinasabi ni Chanyeol na nangungumusta si Luhan sa kanya. 

 

_ Chanyeol  _

 

May lakad ka ngayon? kung wala pasama naman ako please bibili lang ako ng damit na maisusuot sa kasal ng pinsan ko. 

 

_ Kyungsoo _

 

wala naman pero cge hintayin kita sa convenience store mamaya. 

 

Matapos ang kanilang trabaho ay dumiretso na si Kyungsoo sa tagpuan nila kahit na  uma-ambon ay tinuloy parin nila kasi bukas na ang kasal na aattenand ni Chanyeol. 

 

“Tangina mo yeol bat ngayon ka pa nagpasama eh bukas na pala ang kasal?” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sumasakay sila ng taxi papuntang mall. 

 

“Nakalimutan ko kasi” rason ni Chanyeol 

 

“”Nakalimutan or tinamad ka lang?” ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at hindi sinagot ang tanong ng kaibigan. 

 

Matagal-tagal din bago natapos sila Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa pamimili ng damit ngunit nung mga oras na yun ay di parin humihina ang ulan mabuti nalang at malapit lang ang condo ni Kyungsoo isang sakayan lang kasi ng jeep. 

 

“Uy Chanyeol una na ako ha” Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan 

 

“Hatid na kita ako ‘tong nagpa-sama sayo di pwede na iwan nalang kita.” 

 

“wag na, malapit lang din kasi yung bahay ko” giit ni Kyungsoo pero nagmatigas si Chanyeol kaya yun pumayag nalang sya. Medyo natagalan din ang dalawa bago nakasakay ng jeep dahil palaging puno ang dumadaan. Simulang humina ang ulan ay napag desisyonan ng dalawa na maglakad nalang kesa mag hintay pa at habang naglalakad ang dalawa ay aksidenteng na daanan ng nagmamadaling kotse si Chanyeol at na-putikan ang suot nitong damit. 

 

“PU..TANGINA” galit na sabi ng binata habang sinusubukang tangalin ang putik sa t-shirt neto. 

 

“Punta ka nalang sa condo ko at papahiramin kita ng t-shirt” 

 

 

 

Mabilis na pumunta sa kwarto si Kyungsoo para makahanap ng tshirt na mapahiram kay Chanyeol at ibnigay ito sa kaibigan pagkatapos ay bumalik din sya sa kwarto para makapag bihis dahil basa na rin ang suot nyang damit pangtulog. Pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo na magbihis ay hinintay neto ang kaibigan at habang naghihintay ay may biglang tumawag sa cellphone nya di na nakita ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang tumawag at bigla nalang itong sinagot. 

 

“Soo” 

 

Biglang nanigas si Kyungsoo ng narinig ang pamilyar na boses ni Jongin sa kabilang linya at biglang may kumatok sa kanyang pintuhan, pagkabukas nya ay sinalubong sya ng napagandang ngiti ni Jongin at agad itong niyakap ng mahigpit. 

 

“Akala ko makakaya ko ang isang taong malayo sayo, akala ko makakafocus ako sa trabaho ngunit sa bawat araw na di kita nakikita ay halos mamatay na ako sa kakaisip sayo, iniisip ko na sana nasa tabi mo lang ako.” naiiyak na sabi ni Jongin habang pinupunasan nya ang mga lumuluhang mata ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Mahal pa rin kita Soo at di ko na kayang malayo sayo. Natagalan lang ako may mga bagay pa akong inasikaso pero ngayon nandito na ako di na kita iiwan pa.”  Niyakap ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng maghipit. 

 

“Mahal na mahal kita Jongin” sagot ni Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang mga yakap neto kay Jongin. 

 

“Kyungsoo tapos na ako maligo” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nung nakita nya si Chanyeol naka tayo sa may kusina na ang tanging suot ay ang tuwalyang naka balot sa kanyang baywang dun nya lang din napagtanto na naka boxers lang si Kyungsoo at manipis na tshirt. 

 

“Soo ano to? N-Niloloko mo  ba ako? Dalawang buwan lang akong nawala may bago ka na akala ko ba mahal mo ako” Umiling si Kyungsoo 

 

“Jongin let me explain” sabi nya habang hinahawakan ang mga braso ng kasintahan 

 

“Pare pakingan mo muna ang paliwanag ni Kyungsoo wag muna-” hindi na natuloy ni Chanyeol ang kanyang dapat sabihin ng bigla nalang syang sinuntok ni Jongin sa mukha.

 

_ Tangina _ bulong ni Jongin at mabilis na lumabas sa condo ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Gusto pa sanang sundan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ngunit pinigilan eto ni Chanyeol, napaluhod nalang si Kyungsoo at humagulhol habang inaalala ang nangyari kani-kanila lang ay naka kulong na sya sa mga bisig ng kasintahan, kanina lang ay nahalikan nya na ang mga labing matagal nyang hinahanap. 

  
  



End file.
